duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Blackworm Bloodworm
Hey I dont know if you saw my post on the current situation with myself on the page or not, but either way, my access to the wiki is currently limited, so ill have to catch up on some of the rcent edits soon. No complaints on adding the set names to card pages though, it was just a stupid thing we continued from the TCG sets onto the OCG sets...having the DM/DMC set makes it look better, just work to go back through it all put me off, I guess. For the time being, cut down on the moved pages, as though you might have that move work, theres no telling what other pages share the Soulgardas, Green Divine Dragon name that would need to be changed. Some redirects dont hurt, but its nice to reduce it when possible as it can cause future problems. I think you need to look into doing this, "When uploading images, try to do it by the set and card number. If it was Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame for example, the card number would be dm13-s1.jpg, if it was Atom, the Divine Core it would be dm35-3.jpg, and so on.". Any older TCG cards will have the actual card name, but I see this ocg card naming by set a lot better, especially with card names changing, it means image names dont either. Plus it works when they have multiple card sets, as anything could be reprinted. More on all this later though, but I appreciate the work. We really do need to add the cards we are missing soon, before we lose ccgdb. The english cards will have to be fixed at some point, but some dm1-12 card numbers are different from tcg/ocg, so I have to work out the kinks there. More on all this later. Thanks again. Yami_Michael 11:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You want it to be dm*setnumber*-*cardnumber*.jpg right? And you say you want me to continue putting the set number before the set name on card pages, right? Alright, I'll do it that way from now on As for the Divine Green Dragon thing; fine, I'll stop, but I really hope you see what I'm getting at. Everything about that I've said so far is true, just see for yourself: Every "Divine Green Dragon" has been translated to "Terradragon" in english, no exceptions. And I bet if, by some chance Duel Masters returns to America, they would continue the pattern. Also, I made a mistake with the Zerokage pic >_< it's actually Falconer. And yeah, CCGDB going down is one of the reasons I'm doing this. Blackworm Bloodworm 11:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Better images Currently, just any image from tco/ccgdb is considered ok, but some can feel way too small. Generally one thing that can be done is get the OCG name of a card (from the JP wiki usually...) and then just search google with it. Usually I have this gathe.ocnk site, but I dont have the exact link on this laptop yet. They tend to have images slightly bigger. Theres a gathe.jp site that as HUGE image sizes that sometimes I edit down as well to put on the wiki, currently I need to do it for the latest dmc62/dmc63 sets. Yami_Michael 12:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've known about gathe.jp for a while now. The best images I get come straight from the DM main site, in case you were wondering. Of course, they don't have all of 'em. Later on, I'll scan my own english cards (something I've been needing to do anyway) for better images of the english cards; long as you don't mind. Blackworm Bloodworm 12:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) * Some of the original cards were gonna be my scans, so thats fine. Just need to be reasonable quality. A lot of cards in dm-12 need to be redone with ccgdb at least, some are still old and blurred. Gonna log for now. Yami_Michael 12:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Card Tables In the case a card doesnt have a part (spell not having a race or power, etc) or not knowing a set number, dont delete the line like setnum1 or whatever, as it can break the page. In the worst case, just put ?? or leave it blank like I said. Im going to make something thst will show me cards missing ocgnames, like a simple template. Yami_Michael 16:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *I've always just left it blank. Did someone delete it? What card did that happen on? Blackworm Bloodworm 16:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) * There was a few I saw the setnum missing that it said you had edited last. Someone else must of started the page or something in between. While this one wouldnt technically break it as it doesnt show the set num/rarity without it, Terradragon Zalberg had its set1 missing. I know there was another one, but I cant seem to find it right now. Oh well, better to be safe. Maybe im just going loony. 05:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * Right there. Psychic Suva, the Awakened God had its mana/flavor line taken out. While the mana one doesnt matter on a psychic creature...it does have a flavor. Did you ever turn on Rich Text Editing on in preferences > editing > Rich Text Editing? Makes things so much easier, as I keep seeing things on tables moved around looking at the histories of changed pages. Hmm. Yami_Michael 12:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Good point. You want me to edit that way from now on? I'll do that, if so. (PS. Suva's flavor text isn't even on the main site. Looks like they forgot :-P ) Blackworm Bloodworm 12:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * I find it easier that way, as you tend to get some weird jigsaw image when editing pages without it, and end up having to use view sorece instead. Its completely up to you the way you edit the pages, and they are turning out with no big issues, just looks weird when you compare them in history. For whatever reason it also makes it look like a big edit to a page where stuff like type/civ and everything are moved around, even when they really arent. Yami_Michael 12:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * When it actually works, It is much easier. But for some reason I ran into nothing but problems with Peace Lupia and couldn't figure out what went wrong. Think I'm going to stick with the template for now. >_> (I'm curious to know how you fixed it, actually.) Blackworm Bloodworm 13:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * Actually...you were doing fine. All you did was miss a ] on Rising Dragon, so the table closed too early, and didnt work. Yami_Michael 13:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Something minor But something I never really paid attention to. You've seen the wiki markup codes, outside of the username tildes, I rarely bother with it outside of the redirect button. Earlier however I did add the ■ button to it next to the other shapes, and might look into editing it to add other templates like the double breaker or triple breakers. In the very least, I could always just move the others, or put them somewhere else. Yami_Michael 10:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The ocgeffect on the cardtable I was looking into it earlier, put it in, tried it on a few pages, but found errors. Im sure youve seen it. Any card currently without one is gonna break, even though they can easily be found, it can also be slower to put down cards, when the English text is the more important thing. I think im currently gonna take it out for now, before other pages work. I should make another template for me to test with. OR, I could set it up so theres a near identical card table, only being CardTable3 or w/e. One having the Ocg effect, and the other not having it. Think thats the better idea, as a simple number change is easy. Yami_Michael 14:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't notice a break in any of the pages without one so far, but do what you gotta do. In that case, I won't add the JP info until you let me know it's alright. Blackworm Bloodworm 14:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, for the oddest reason....if you checked Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic or Helios Tiga Dragon they are actually weird currently because they dont the japanese text, even though they should be fine without, just like any of the other inputs. Yami_Michael 14:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the } thing? Yeah, I've seen that. Blackworm Bloodworm 14:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that. Theres no real reason that it should be there. A card shouldnt show it even if the ocgeffect part isnt there. When I put the ocg effect in the pages and left it empty, it comes up with the Japanese Effect box on the side, but an empty box. For now, just use card table 3 if you want the ocg effect in, I figured you would want it in the card tables. Really have to start looking into getting those templates and tables to have the shoq/hide function working though, like on the yugioh wiki. That reminds me: I remember somewhere, on some wiki (maybe it was Wikipedia) there was an article with an infobox on the right side, like most articles. The subject in question had two variations, two pictures. And the infobox had a function that let you switch between two pictures to show at a given time. (there were two tabs right above or below the picture) I really wish I could remember where I saw that, but I think it would be nice to incorporate If I knew how it worked. Who knows, if we did that, the galleries might even become uneccesary. (not that they aren't useful now) Blackworm Bloodworm 14:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I use wiki all the time, and I had never seen that. Very interesting though. Yami_Michael 14:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) DM-37 stuff Any chance you have a better file:Solemnduty.gif, it was uploaded by a new user, and the usual d.hatena site didnt have it. I could try ripping it from Volcano Fuduo, but eh. Also, the set got its images uploaded after being cropped from gathe.jp but they are quite big. Better then nothing, currently. Yami_Michael Sure, I'll prep it shortly Blackworm Bloodworm 16:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and appreciate the No Choice one as well. How have you been doing them? Some copy/paste/editing off the card image? Or some site that has them with the card effect? I get them from the main site, on cards that have them. Then save it from the description (White versions yield better results). In Photoshop 7.0 (My ver.) I invert them if white, and desaturate completely / convert to Grayscale, then, back to indexed color. Under normal circumstances they already have a transparent background if you saved them from the site. (As opposed to click and drag) Then I just save it as a .GIF and it's good to go. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, of course the main site. Duh. Definitely will have to remember those instructions for it next time we have a new ability. Bloody Soul might need one as well, but ill have to check. I know it was different compared to other Souls as they were properly updated Yami_Michael 17:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of souls, are you able to change the name/file type of the images for each of the souls from .jpg to .gif? If so, could you do that? Don't forget to change the image in the Soul templates to the .Gif version also. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Ill do the moves now. Should be cake. Yami_Michael 17:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Fixed the jpg > gif thing, and got rid of the "solem"duty page, which I didnt notice on the first upload. Templates for soul were fixed. Yami_Michael 17:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Martial/Marshal Touch + DM-37 Translation http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=7740&start=40 http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8206 Will have to see what we need to do with the other cards from dm-37, although generally, we were spot on/close with the ones already done. Yami_Michael 14:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing is, some of our translations are actually more accurate than his. Untouchable Powered's title for example actually is "Protean" and not "Transformer" (Protean Hydra uses the same kanji) Though I did consider "Transformer" as a possibility. And as far as dravita's title goes, no more than 圧 next to Spirit or Dragon does not equal "Force". For that we would use 強. Check out Kanji Dictionary to search it if need be. Some of these are a real mess though, so at this point I don't really care either way; just some points to consider. Blackworm Bloodworm 18:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, as Ive said many times, I dont even know the basics of any japanese, so I cant really do much. Hmmm. Guess I will just add the cards we had missing on it for now, and then they can always be changed (moved easily) later. That kanji site is nice though. Yami_Michael 20:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Higher quality english pics Where are they coming from? Just google images? Specific site? Those I scanned myself. Blackworm Bloodworm 04:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, nice. Thought there might of been a site to finally get better sized pics then the actual duelmasters site. Yami_Michael 04:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) from saad hi, Blackworm Bloodworm i have red your message as you can see i have just recently joined this wiki i dont know much about this wiki yet either but i was just browsing the wiki over yugioh actually but the old wiki page was good not the new one any more anyway and i always wanted to see a same page for duel masters and i finally found it i thaght i would never catch up on what is going on in duel masters world but this page completely updated me but some of the places i was still left behind and they were quite the key places like the games section of duel masters and duel masters movies section as well i have searched the internet and found everthing that i could and put it on the page with the proper images for the games as well but the new japanese version of games i was not able to find much information about them but i have found some images only on the games hence you have asked me about duel masters birth of the super dragon i will ad more images for the game may it will be helpfull but cannot find any topics on it yet but as soon as i found more info on it i will ad it. About the movies i have also try to make a page of it with images only so far and some information but no trailers yet have to be added so plz if you can help out that will be great as for me i have my job other things to do but if have more free time i will all i can and yes duel masters is one my favourite card game and i hope it get translated but if not it will be a big shame for it. But i think people can use this page translate as they have already done a great job. *Thanks for the reply! I've been wanting to get the game info into an infobox somewhat like on the character pages, except with relevant info such as Name, JP name, Release dates, Consoles, # of players, Retail price, etc... The article body should include the promotional cards given, if any; it should give a summary of the Game mechanics, and then a summary of the plot. I plan on later incorporating the deck lists that important characters in the game use into their own pages, in the proper place under their decks, as well as on the games' pages themselves. As far as the movies go, I don't know a whole lot about them as I've never seen them (But believe me, I'd love to). There's a lot to be done, but there's no need to rush. I know I personally think some things need revamping, but I check it over with Yami Michael first. For a while now, I've wanted to arrange card listings on the Set pages into a chart I styled after that of the DM main site's card list, but I'm still waiting for his approval if that will be a feasible request. Blackworm Bloodworm 04:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Marsyas, Sun Elemental After looking at Marsyas, Sun Elemental just then...makes me feel stupid for needing to look at the JP site for the Silver Glory VS Silver Glory ruling. Rofl. Yami Michael 02:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I feel the same way. >_< — Blackworm Bloodworm 02:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Double stupid, as I have read that card so many times, but oh well. Can always put it into the rulings page and it isnt a waste. Yami Michael 02:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC)